can love be found with Three
by LilIzzy
Summary: Used to be called Sookie meets Eric,What if Bill was not the first Vampire Sookie had meet? What if when Bill takes Sookie to Fangtasia for the first time, but she does not leave with Bill and leaves with no other Eric Northman instead. Sookie&Eric&Godric
1. Chapter 1: Fangtasia

What if when Bill takes Sookie to Fangtasia for the first time, she does not leave with Bill but leaves with no other Eric Northman. What will happen...?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the creation of the talented Charlaine Harris.

Hi all, I hope this is okay. This is my first book fan fiction so please leave a comment...

Chapter – Fangtasia

SPOV

I was in the bar at Merlotte's when Bill walked in and sat in my area. I walk over to his table.

"Hi Bill, what can I get for you tonight?"

"O negative True Blood please"

"Sure I'll be right back" I went back over to the bar and warmed up an O negative True Blood. I had not noticed until I headed back to Bill's table that everyone in the bar was looking at us. As I put his blood on the table, he motioned for me to join him and as I sat down he held out his hand. I took it and all the thoughts in my head started to disappear and I closed my eyes for minute. When I opened them, I smiled and looked around us. Everyone was watching us. I looked back at Bill and sighed.

"Are you okay Sookie?" Bill asked concerned.

"Well, I was wondering if you know of the vampire bar in Shreveport."

"I do. It's called Fangtasia. Why?" Bill asked.

"I was wondering if you could take me there."

"Of course, When?"

"Tonight"

"What time?"

"Now if you don't have any other plans"

"I would be honoured to take you. When do you get off?"

"I just have to tell Sam I'm leaving"

"I'll wait for you outside." Bill replied, standing up and putting a twenty-dollar Bill on the table. As he left, I got up and picked up the empty bottle of blood, the money and headed back to the bar to put the bottle in the bin. Then I went into Sam's office to get my stuff. When I got my bag and coat, I headed over to Sam at the bar.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days." I said to Sam.

"I don't want you to go anywhere with that vampire." Sam said.

"Well then I quit," I said to Sam

"Come on Sookie. I love you" he replied

"So, I still quit. I won't be coming back"

I turned away and walked out. Bill was waiting for me at his car and he opened the door and held his hand out and helped me into his car. We sat in silence on the drive to my house and when we got there, he sat and waited for me in his car as I changed into a lovely flower printed summer dress. Afterwards, I headed back to Bill's car.

Then we drove in silence again to Shreveport. Then we pulled into the bar parking lot and parked. I was just about to get out when a hand stopped me and before I knew it I was in Bill's lap

"Bill what are you doing?"

"You're okay. Just sit in my lap for a minute please?" he asked and I sat there for a minute. Then he opened his door and we were both got out of the car.

The bar was lit up very dimly but located in the suburban shopping area of Shreveport. The name of the place was in jazzy red neon above the door.

When we got to the door a vampire who recognized Bill as one of her own kind carded me.

"I haven't been carded in years" as I started fishing inside my purse as we stood in the boxy entrance hall.

"I can no longer tell human ages and we must be careful. We serve no minors, in any capacity." she replied with a general smile as she casted a sideways glance at Bill.

"I haven't seen you in months"

"I'm mainstreaming" he explained as she nodded. We walked in and Bill took my hand and led me to the bar

"What did you tell her?" I asked as we stood at the bar

"That I'm trying to live among humans"

I looked around. The interior was a mix of gray, black, red with the walls lined with picture frames.

The bar was full, and when I turned around, Bill was speaking to someone behind the bar.

"Sookie is gin and tonic okay?" Bill asked

"Sure"

"A gin and tonic and an O negative blood"

"Certainly, It's been a while Bill"

"Yes it has Long Shadow, but I've been a little busy" Bill replied. Long Shadow looked me over and then looked back at Bill.

"So I see" Long Shadow said putting our drinks on the bar. Bill paid for them and we walked away from the bar to a booth. I started to sip my drink as a fangbanger approached our table. I was half hidden by Bill but still they all saw me walk in with him.

"Hi dangerous" she said leaning across the table towards Bill

"I have the real stuff" while exposing her neck

"I'm fine I have a companion" he replied gently. She looked me over then stood up properly and walked away. After that it was about ten minutes of fang bangers approaching. When the last one left, I looked at Bill then back around the bar

"You're not talking"

"There's nothing to say"

"You could have sent them away. Do you want me to leave? I don't mind if you want to go with any of them"

"I'm just fine" Bill said looking at the stage at the back of the club. I followed his gaze and saw the women from the door talking to a blonde-haired muscular man with blue eyes.

"Who is he?"

"His name's Eric"

"How old is he?"

"He's the oldest thing in this bar"

"Is he mean?"

"We're all mean Sookie"

I looked over at Eric again and he motioned for us to come up.

"Eric has summoned us." All of a sudden Bill was on his feet pulling me out of the booth and we walked over to the stage.

"He can do that"

"Yes just be quiet, and don't speak unless you are spoken to first"

We stopped in front of Eric and I looked right into his eyes

"Bill"

"Eric" Bill said

"It's been a while"

"Yes it has. I've been..." but before Bill could finish when Eric interrupted

"Mainstreaming so I've heard."

"Yes I have"

"I see that is going well for you" Eric replied looking at me, and I looked at him

"Who's your friend?" Eric asked looking at me curiously

"She's mine" bill replied sounding annoyed, that Eric is interested in me. I looked at Eric before looking over to bill as I was angry that he was trying to say I was his when I was not

"No I'm not," I said looking at Bill. He looked furious bending down to my ear but I was watching Eric and the female who stood to the side of him.

"What are you doing?" Bill snarled into my ear

"I'm not yours, not after what happened," I said

"You are mine," he said in my ear

"No I'm not. You haven't fed from me which makes me no ones." He looked shocked

"How did you know that?" Bill asked

"I'm not fucking dumb. I know a lot, don't piss me off, you might have been accepted by Gran but your an asshole" I replied

"You don't know what you have just done," he said in my ear I kept on looking at Eric the whole time he was smiling

"Well isn't that something. Take a seat young one. Bill leaves us now," Eric said. I went to take a seat but Bill grabbed my arm and I turned to face him as people watched all around the bar

"Let go" I said to Bill and he tightened his grip on my arm

"I promised your Gran I would protect you"

"Yes and you just got told to leave" I replied and he let go of my arm

"Bill leaves us now," Eric said

"Fine but I warned you" Bill said to me before storming off back to the booth. I watched for a minute then returned to look at Eric who just looked at me.

"Take a seat" Eric said and I sat down as Eric moved closer. I watched him, as he smelled me.

"What are you?" Eric asked

"A waitress"

"No you're something more than that" Eric replied

"If I tell you, will you promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Bill," I replied

"I promise not to tell anyone" Eric replied coming closer so our faces were just inches away from each other

"I'm telepathic"

"You're reading my thoughts right now?," Eric whispered getting even closer

"No. I can't read vampires. You don't know how peaceful it is after having a life time of blah, blah blah" he watched my face and I smiled

"You say it like you hate your gift," Eric said

"It's a curse to me" All of a sudden, I was out of the chair, in a office and up against the wall. Eric locked the door and I smiled

"Kiss me" Eric said looking into my eyes trying to glamour me

"Your glamour won't work"

"Why won't it work" Eric sounded annoyed

"I don't know. Bill tried and it didn't work"

"Will you kiss me then?" Eric asked looking at me

"Not here" I said then all of a sudden we were outside and flying...

To be continued

**Please, Please Review**

**From Lilizzy17  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Eric

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the creation of the Talented Charlaine Harris

Chapter Two – Eric

We were flying over houses when we came to a stop. Landing on the front door steps of a massive house, I looked around and I noticed that there were brick walls as a fence around the grounds and guards all around the house. Eric watched me as he put me on the step and sat down next to me. I sat and watched Eric when my phone went off. Eric got it before I could move and handed me the phone. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Bill. Looking at Eric, he nodded to say I should pick it up. As soon as I picked it up Bill was speaking.

_"What?"_

_"Where are you? Has he hurt you?"_

_"I'm with Eric and no he hasn't. What's it to you?"_

_"Well nothing. It does not matter. Hope you get hurt"_

_"Fuck off"_ Eric was getting mad from the way bill was speaking to me so I ended the phone call and then texted my Gran to tell her I would be away for a couple days. When I finished, I put the phone down and all of a sudden Eric was on top of me. I laughed

"Now will you kiss me?"

"What about the guards?"

"They won't come near us"

"Okay" then his lips connected with mine then after a few minutes he moved down to kisses my neck

"Eric I have to tell you something" I said trying to catch my breath

"I know love you're pure" I looked at his face in amazement

"How?" but he silenced me with his lips.

"It's okay. I know plenty" I giggled and he adjusted me carefully so that he could get to my zipper on my dress. I moaned

"Can we go inside? I don't feel right doing it here." I said as I caught my breath. I was suddenly on my feet in Eric's arms as he carried on kissing my neck. We walked through the house and up the stairs and into a bedroom where he laid us on the bed. He quickly stripped off his clothing, and then slowly got on the bed next to me. Suddenly he was on top of me again, ripping my dress off and chucking it over into the corner of the room and my bra followed shortly. Eric started kissing down my neck and chest until he got to my breast putting one of my nipples in his mouth. He then began to suck and play with it, then moved onto the next one and did the same as his hands were rubbing against my thighs. I moaned as he put his fingers on my center. He seemed to like it and I heard a slow long moan from him as I broke the silence first.

"Oh, Eric" I said anxiously, as his fingers slid in a little.

"Sookie you're so wet" I moaned I looked up at Eric

"Will it ... hurt?" I asked as he went back to kissing my neck

"Yes but I promise I won't hurt you, or push you into anything" I moaned again as he entered another finger

"Now" I managed to say and he removed his fingers. I raised my self a little and he moaned and pushed into me.

I held my breath and bit down on my lip. Ow, Ow, Ow I thought to myself.

As Eric started to push in and out the sting started to fade and then there was nothing but pleasure and I moaned as he carried on. Then his mouth was at my center licking my folds and I came.

"Oh Eric"

He moaned. I felt him kissing my thigh before licking it. Then all of a sudden, I felt his fangs penetrate my skin then him sucking my blood, which made me come again quickly. When he was finished, he licked the wounds. Before falling on top of me before moving of me so, he was lying next to me. We both watched each other as we trembled with little aftershocks

"I'm the first," Eric asked

"Yes" he smiled and I laughed

"You're amazing" I smiled then I felt the pain and Eric could tell I was sore. Before I knew it, he had bitten his wrist pressing it against my mouth. Putting my mouth over his wrist, I started to drink slowly. He moved so that he was sat up with me in between his legs leaning against his chest as I drunk more of his blood. He started to kiss my neck and then bit and I moaned as we stayed drinking from each other for a couple minutes.

Then he slowly moved away from my neck after licking it, and I let go of his wrist. I had slowly started heal. We sat there for a long time in silence, and I leaned into Eric's chest looking up at his face and noticed that he was watching me. I smiled at him.

"You taste different"

"How different?" then all of sudden someone stood at the foot of the bed and Eric quickly pulled the covers up to cover us both as we were both naked. I saw it was a bloke and he looked at Eric with eyes wide. I looked up at him and his fangs where fully drawn.

"Niall" Eric said looking at the bloke as the bloke smiled.

"I see you met my great granddaughter" he spoke. Eric's face widened with amazement and he looked down at me. I was shocked as I looked at this Niall person.

"I'm- your –what?" I managed to say. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed

"I'm your great granddad and I'm also prince in the fae world"

"But -how-can-you be my great granddad?" still in shock. Eric was watching me and his fangs slowly retracted.

"I know it's a lot dear. But you needed to meet the person meant for you before you could find out about me" Niall spoke. I looked at Eric his face was full of shock.

"What do you mean Niall?" Eric spoke looking over at him.

"Sookie is your soul mate. I needed to wait till you both had met and come together before coming to you," Niall said. I moved off the bed grabbing the throw over wrapping myself in it.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked Eric. He pointed to a door I quickly went to it before going to the toilet, threw up. Eric came rushing in carefully holding my hair from my face. When I finished, I started to cry Eric held me as Niall came to the doorway looking apologetic.

"What do you mean my soul mate?" Eric said as I looked over at Niall.

"That she was sent to find you and you were meant to find her" Niall spoke. I went back over to the toilet threwing up again

"Are you okay Sookie?" Eric asked concerned

"I don't know. I feel sick" I was in his arms, before I knew we were back in the room and he was laying me on the bed. I smiled, Niall tried to come over but Eric stopped him

"No" Niall stopped

"Well I should tell you why I am here. Sookie you are pregnant" that's when I fainted...

**Please, Please Review**

**From Lilizzy17**


	3. Chapter 3: Niall

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the creation of the talented Charlaine Harris

Sorry that it's a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer.

Chapter three – Niall

EPOV

"What do you mean she's pregnant?" I said to Niall while trying to carefully get Sookie to wake back up

"You just made love for the first time and, with magic, I was able to make it so that you would in pregnant Sookie the first time you made love," Niall said, I stood up walking over to him

"You mean that she is pregnant with my child already" my fangs started to draw down

"Yes. You'll have to make love several times before announcing it to everyone that she's pregnant. You may tell your maker and childe but no one else till the time is right" I stood in front of him then sookie moaned making me rush over to her…

SPOV

I started to wake up thinking it was just a dream, but when I opened my eyes Eric was sitting next to me and Niall was at the end of the bed.

"I'm-what" I managed to say

"Pregnant dear, Let me explain" Niall spoke while coming over, sitting on the bed next to me. I looked at Eric. He seemed to be overwhelmed so I looked back at Niall.

"I was able to use magic to get you pregnant the first time you made love with Eric" I was shocked. He watched my face and carried on

"You will of course need to carry on making as much love as you can but you'll also need to become blood bonded with Eric" he spoke. Eric held my hand and I looked at him. I was confused and still in shock

"What—s a -blood -bond" I managed to ask

"You and Eric exchange blood three times. When you have, you will be able to feel. What he feels making you both be able to sense each other in case of any trouble" Niall spoke. I looked at Eric's face and he slowly started to retract his fangs.

"So not only am I going to be a dad but we'll need to bond" Eric spoke with a huge smile coming across his face

"Yes. Also Sookie, you need to quit your job and move in with Eric where you'll be safe from any supernatural beings" Niall spoke as if giving Eric orders

"But-I-just met Eric and I can't force myself on him" I spoke looking at them both

"Lover I would be honoured if you moved in with me. You are carrying my child. I would not have it any other way. I'll protect you" Eric spoke. I smiled and nodded and turned back to Niall as smiled

"Okay I'll be back soon. Look after my great granddaughter Eric. She'll start to show in about three weeks. You should call the doctor; also, you want to bond by the end of the night. Therefore, both of you can feel each other and help each other in times when you cannot be together or are together. You both will go to Fangtasia tomorrow no one must touch her. Take her into that room in the basement. She will like it there and she might crave to have sex with not just you but with your maker and/or your child. If so, let her but don't force her." Niall spoke but then he was gone. We sat in bed shocked at what just happened. I looked up at Eric he was smiling at me….

To be continued

**Please, Please Review**

**From Lilizzy17**


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the creation of the talented Charlaine Harris

Chapter 4 – Bonding

SPOV

Eric was grinning his eyes were like jewels on fire. He looked at me, I smiled before long we both started to laugh several minutes later we managed to stop laughing.

"Pregnant" I managed to say. Eric smiled putting his hands on my stomach

"Are you okay with that lover?" Eric asked while looking in my eyes

"Yes. We're going to be parents" I started bouncing on the bed Eric started laughing at my response

"So you're okay with us bonding," Eric asked and I smiled

"Yes I am" he grinned. He positioned himself so he sat behind me. I leaned back on his chest I heard him bite his wrist before slowly move it up to my mouth. I grabbed his wrist putting it to my mouth over it before I started to drink, while Eric bent down to my neck kissing it before biting down and starting to drink from me. After a while, we pulled away from each other just sitting there looking down at my stomach for a long time. I looked at the clock on the wall it said 11.30pm

"Eric if we exchange now, can we go to Fangtasia tomorrow. I really could do with a drink also I want to see if Bill's there so I can see his reaction" he smiled at that. Biting his wrist, I grabbed it and began drinking from him as he bit my neck drinking from me. As soon as he had swallowed a couple of times, I saw flashes of light between us. Finally, we both managed to stop moving slightly away from each other. I could tell I was breathing fast as I could hear myself taking deep breaths. We sat there shaking a little from aftershocks when we managed to calm down. I looked up at Eric, I could feel that he was happy and calm about everything, before he sent love and calm through the bond to me. I fell asleep next to Eric.

xXx

The next night, i was waiting for Eric to wake up. I had woken just after lunch and ended up in the bathroom, before seeing a fridge after looking inside i found human food and drink with a note from Eric. I smiled all day after finding the note from him, when he started to wake up. I decided to get back onto the bed, he quickly had me naked and screaming his name while taking a little blood and me some from him, strengthen our bond. When he spoke, i couldn't help my excitement

"So off to Fangtasia we go?" Eric asked I nodded. He got of the bed going over to retrieve my clothes, which as I looked them over; I could tell that I would not be wearing them back to Fangtasia. Therefore, Eric disappeared into his wardrobe coming back with some panties, bra, top and a pair of shorts. He helped me shower before getting dressed. When we were finished, we head downstairs out the front door. I stood on the steps as he locked up then he turned to me, picking me up like yesterday and started flying again. After a while, we landed in Fangtasia's parking lot and slowly walked in the back entrance.

**Please, Please Review**

**From Lilizzy17**


	5. Chapter 5: Night After

Chapter five – Night After

As we walked in, everyone looked at us and we went over to a booth and sat down. I noticed Bill was still in the booth we were in when he and I first came in. I looked at Eric who was just looking at me.

"You okay?" he asked as I looked around again

"I'm fine" I replied. He smiled and I laughed. Then someone was approaching the booth. Eric smiled it and I saw that it was the women from the door

"Sookie meet Pam, Pam meets Sookie," Eric said as Pam sat down

"Well I thought I wouldn't see you back here so soon," Pam said looking at Eric. He smiled

"Well we had a good time and thought we might come back and celebrate some news we got from Niall last night" Eric said. Her face widened with shock

"The - fairy -prince" she said slowly

"Yes" Eric replied and I laughed as a barmaid came over and asked if we wanted anything

"2 O negative bloods and a coke" Eric said to the barmaid. She disappeared and, after a couple minutes, came back and placed the drinks on the table then walked off.

I sat sipping my drink while Eric filled Pam in and all of a sudden Pam was sitting beside me giving me a hug. I nearly choked on my drink and Eric laughed when Pam let go of me. I moved closer to Eric and she laughed at my response

"Congrats" she said I laughed

"Thanks" we replied together. I noticed that Bill was walking over and Eric followed my gaze. He came over and Eric motioned for him to sit and he did. He was watching me like I was stupid

"What have you done?" was all he said

"Watch your mouth Compton" Eric said showing his teeth

"So you're his now are you?" he asked looking at me

"Yes but it's none of your business" Pam sat closer to us and she put a hand on my thigh. I giggled and Bill looked angrier by the minute

"Well i should take you back, your grans probably worried sick as you didn't go home last night."

"I'm staying with Eric for a bit and gran's okay with that" I said looking up at Eric and he was smiling

"Fine, well I'm going to go so have fun" Bill replied getting up and walking off. All three of us started to laugh. Pam had moved her hand back to my thigh and I was smiling. Eric was watching us both with amusement and smiled greatly.

"Come on ladies" Eric said holding his hand out to us as he stood up. As I stood up, I took Eric's hand as he pulled me up. Pam followed behind us as we headed to his office. He opened the door and Pam and I came in and we followed him as he walked over to another door and opened it. He gestured for us to go ahead and I slowly walked through the door. Pam was holding my hand and we walked down the stairs to another door that Pam opened and we stepped inside. I looked around and saw a huge bed in the middle of the room. I heard the doors being shut. I quickly turned around to see Eric smiling and he leaned against the door and Pam was next to us...

**Please, Please Review**

**From Lilizzy17**


	6. Chapter 6: Basement

Chapter 6 – Basement

SPOV

As the door closed, Pam led me to the middle of the room and sat me on the bed. Eric came over slowly and I watched him, Pam was getting something from under the bed. Eric sat next to us and Pam put something on the bed and sat on the other side of me.

"Sookie, do you mind if I restrain you?" Eric asked looking at the chains on the bed I thought it over for a minute and then nodded. Pam carefully picked me up and placed me on the center of the bed. While Eric chained my legs, Pam chained my arms. After she was done, she nodded to Eric and left. When the door was shut again, Eric came next to me. I tried moving so I could see his face better but could not as the chains would not let me.

I felt Eric's desire and control over me through the bond. I laid there not moving. I sensed Eric getting undressed quickly and then he was on top of me. I laughed but then he put his hand over my mouth.

"Did I say you could laugh?" Eric said smiling. I stopped, realizing that Eric was in command mode and he slowly removed his hand away from my mouth.

"Now I have some rules," Eric said smiling as I got worried and scared and he could tell through the bond and by my face.

"Okay" he carried on.

"You're not to speak unless asked to. You are not to scream, shout or moan unless given permission to. You are to stay still unless I say for you to move. You're to do everything I say the safe word you are to say if you can't do anymore is lover, but only if you really want to stop" I looked at his face and smiled and nodded. I loved this side of him so much and his smile grew wider. When I nodded, he moved off me. I could feel him getting of the bed, and opening another door in the room and grabbing some things. He came back to the bed putting the things on the floor.

**Sorry that it's only a small chapter again. I promise that the next one will be longer than this was okay?**

**Please, Please Review**

**From Lilizzy17**


	7. Chapter 7: Following Day & Night

Chapter 7 – Following Day & Night

I woke up on a huge king size bed. I smiled remembering the night before when I found out that, I was ½ fairy ½ human and that my great grandfather was able to get me pregnant with a vampire's baby. I laid there remembering what we did the night before in the basement of Fangtasia. I started to laugh. Then I felt sick I got up quickly running into the bathroom before throwing up. When I finished, I cleaned my mouth out before going back into the room, got back on the bed noticing a note on the other pillow.

_Lover,_

_I hope you slept well. There's food in the fridge. I hope you are feeling okay. I cannot wait to see you tonight. Rest well. I have plans for us tonight_

_Love Eric xxx_

I read it repeatedly and then put it down. I got out of bed looking over at the closet and went inside to find one of Eric's shirts, and then I put it on heading downstairs remembering the way to the kitchen. When I got there, I went into the fridge looking inside, picking out some chicken with some salad. I looked around for a plate. When I managed to found one, I put some chicken and salad on to it before putting the rest back in the fridge. Before I tried to find a knife and fork, when I finally got one, I decided to go back upstairs to bed. I walked slowly up the stairs got back in the bed, when I was comfortable lying down on the bed I set my back against the headboard. I looked around looking for the remote and the button to bring up the TV. I found a button that said TV on it and pressed it making the TV came up out of the end of the bed. I picked up the remote and started to flick through the channels. When I found one I liked, I put the remote down and started eating my food while watching the TV. After I finished, I put the plate down on the sideboard, snuggled back into bed, and watched the TV as I fell asleep. I woke up to someone kissing my forehead.

"Hello Lover" Eric said and I smiled

"Hello"

"I see you're wearing my shirt" he spoke smirking

"Yes I hope you don't mind. I felt closer to you with it on"

"That's okay. It looks sexy on you" I smiled he got on the bed next to me.

"What did you do today lover?"

"I got sick this morning then got some food, watched some TV before falling back to sleep"

"Wonderful" he started kissing me pulling me closer to him, before I knew it the shirt was off and he was entering me.

"Eric" I moaned. He was going in and out of me after a few minutes he bit down on my neck I quickly reached my high screaming his name. He collapsed on top of me, and then rolled off lying next to me.

"Eric what are the plans for tonight"

"If it is okay with you, I would like you join me to go to Fangtasia tonight?"

"Of course, but I don't have anything to wear"

"Actually. I would love it if you would put your jeans on and wore one of my shirts"

"I would like that. I missed you a lot today and I felt better when I was wearing your shirt"

"Well you can wear my shirts whenever you want to."

"Thank you" we got out of bed. I looked at Eric and he seemed to be watching me with lust in his eyes. I moved around the bed and went over and kissed him. He grabbed my waist pulling me closer and put his lips on mine and deepened the kiss, then he pulled back but never let go of my waist.

"Lover I contacted a doctor and she is meeting us at Fangtasia. Niall is coming to see us as well"

"Okay let's get ready then" we took a shower together getting dressed afterwards so we could go out. I put my jeans and another one of Eric's shirts on. I decided to go downstairs while Eric dressed grabbing something to quick to eat while he did. I grabbed some prawn cocktail and I sat down at the counter and ate while drinking a can of coke. Eric came down as I finished smiling as always.

"You enjoy your food lover?"

"It was lovely. Let's get going, because I want to see Pam"

"Aw... I think I might have to pull you both apart"

"Why?"

"You both hit it off pretty well yesterday"

"I know. Come on" I pulled him to the door and he laughed as we got in the car and set off to Fangtasia. When we got there, I got out and Eric put his arm around me and we walked into Fangtasia and everyone was watching us, then Pam came over to us.

"Pam"

"Eric it's lovely to see you both. How are you Sookie?"

"I'm good" Eric nodded as we walked to Eric's throne and I could not help but notice that his childe was acting differently

"What have you done to Pam?"

"Nothing. She knows I'm pregnant. Maybe she's excited."

"Well I've never seen Pam like this. It's amazing" I laughed

"Well I was wondering. Maybe we should announce you as my bonded at the upcoming party at the queen's home? Eric watched me as I sat down on his lap and leaned into his chest .

"I love it but what about me being you know"

"Ah yes I believe that we should announce that as well. I will be the first vampire, to have a child and be bonded to a human, in the world" I laughed

"You're loving this aren't you?"

"Yes"

"I love it too" He smiled and I noticed when he went stiff and I looked and saw Sam and Bill coming over. I sighed.

"Wonderful"

"It's okay lover" Sam and Bill stopped in front of us. Eric motioned for them to take a seat and they did as a server came over.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Can we get an O negative blood and a ginger ale please" Eric smiled. She went off and came back a couple minutes later and handed us the drinks. I gave Eric his and he smiled as I drunk some of mine and spat it out

"What's wrong?"

"Lemon"

"Oh the put lemon in the glasses. I forgot" Pam came over looking concerned

"Pam, get Sookie a ginger ale no lemon" she nodded and disappeared and came back with a ginger ale and handed us the glass I took it and drank some.

"Thanks Pam" she smiled and nodded. She went back to work Eric watched me.

"I'll be right back" I got up and Eric took my drink. I walked over and went into the bathroom while Pam followed me and held my hair up as I threw up. When I finished, I washed out my mouth. Pam helped me fix myself back up, and we went out together, and I went to the bar to get a pack of scratching. Then headed back to Eric. I sat back on his lap and he looked at me.

"I'm okay, just a little sick that's all" he nodded and I opened the scratching and started eating them. I looked at Sam and Bill and smiled

"So what's brings you both here?"

"You" Sam replied

"Well I'm fine. You didn't need to come. I quit and I don't need your help. I'm fine here"

"Sookie you can't be serious," Sam said

"Actually I am and I don't care what you think"

"Sookie just come home"

"I am home, with Eric" he smiled at me. I smelt something and put my hand over my nose. Eric looked at me.

"You okay Sookie?"

"I can smell lemons and they're making me feel sick" he nodded and gestured to Pam to come over

"Pam gets rid of all lemon products now, and spray the place with something that's not lemons" she nodded and went off

"Thank you. You didn't have to"

"I won't have my lover or the mother of my child sick in her own business"

"Thank you. When is Niall coming?" all of a sudden he was walking over to us and everyone watched him as he came over and pulled a chair closer to us as Pam came back over

"Done" Eric nodded and she sat down and Niall watched us

"How are you feeling my dear?"

"Sick and fed up of lemons"

"You will be as you are allergic to them while you're pregnant"

"I know so how are you?"

"I'm well child, now I believe that you want to announce your bonding and pregnancy if I'm correct"

"Yes we do"

"Wonderful. I will be present when this happens at the queen's home"

"Of course"

"So I believe you contacted Dr. Ludwig"

"Yes I believe she's the best for Sookie"

"Of course I agree. So may ask how the plans are coming along?"

"We have bonded and Sookie is moving" I heard Sam and Bill talking to each other and I turned to them

"You repeat this and I will kill you. You can take your leave. We're done" Eric said.

"Sookie please" Sam asked and I stood up.

"No I'm done with your crap and Bill's. I'm with Eric and not going anywhere without him so leave." They turned and walked away. I sat back down drinking some more ginger ale. I saw Pam was at the door and got up and headed over to her. I knew Eric was watching when I got to Pam and she looked worried

"You okay?"

"Im fine what are you doing?"

"Watching the door. Eric told me to."

"Well I want you to join us"

"I don't know Sookie. Who will look after the door?"

"Just put someone on it and come sit now" she looked at us and nodded

"Pam brings us some drinks please" she laughed and nodded

"No lemon" she laughed as she went off and I went back over to Eric and sat on a chair near him

"What did you say to Pam. She seems worried"

"She's joining us"

"Why?"

"Because I like Pam. She's funny and I want to talk to someone while you men talk"

"Okay" Pam came over then and handed us drinks. She was about to leave when I grabbed her hand and pulled her down into the seat next to me as I laughed

"Pam I need to talk with someone while the men talk business," she laughed

"Okay I can spare five minutes"

"No the rest of the bar hours" she laughed looking at Eric and he nodded as I laughed. Niall was watching us

"Well Pam meet Niall, Niall meet Pam"

"Pleasure to meet you"

"Pleasure as well. I hope you treat Sookie nicely"

"Oh I love her, she's funny" we all were laughing then they boys went to talking

"So what is Eric really like?" Pam came closer

"Grumpy and Moody" I was laughing

"Yes I see that"

"So what did you use to do?"

"I worked at a bar called Merlotte's. It was boring but I quit yesterday." she laughed

"So do you think it'll get bigger any time soon?" I nodded and she laughed

"Hey that's not nice. It means I'll get fat"

"Yeah, so. You're pregnant," she whispered and I laughed. I didn't realize Eric and Niall were watching us

"I know. Oh I need a shopping partner"

"I'm in" I laughed

"Yes, mostly stuff for me. I can't wear Eric's shirts all the time" she laughed

"No we must find you some gorgeous maternity clothes"

"I think I've created a monster" I groaned and Pam laughed. Eric coughed and we looked up

"Yes?"

"Nothing, I've just never seen my child like this. It's amazing"

"Yes yes we know now excuse us" I turned to Pam

"Where were we?"

"Something about creating a monster," I laughed

"Yep" my phone went off and I picked it up

_"Hello"_

_"Hey girl what's up?"_

_"Amelia!"_

_"Yes girl who else?"_

_"Hang on where you been?"_

_"Around where you at?"_

_"A bar"_

_"Where?"_

_"Shreveport"_

_"Oh. I am in Shreveport. What bar are you in?"_

_"Fangtasia"_

_"No way I'm outside"_

_"Sweet Wait a minute and I'll meet you" Eric looked at me._

"I'll be right back"I grabbed Pam and dragged her with me to the door and went out and standing there was Amelia. I screamed and jumped up and down

"Amelia it's been too long" Pam was watching us both

"It has what are you doing here?"

"I tell you in a bit. Let's get you a drink." I pulled her in and Pam followed us to the bar

"Sookie what can I get you?"

"Gin and tonic, ginger ale and a pack of scratching please"

"Sure" he quickly got them and when we got our drinks, we headed to a booth

"Pam tell Eric I'll be back soon. I have to catch up with Amelia"

"Of course" she went off to tell Eric.

"So girl, where have you been? It's been like a month since I've seen you."

"I went travelling you know"

"I do so spill. What did you do?," she laughed at me

"It's not what I did? What have you been doing girl. You were sweet innocent Sookie and now you're a badass" I laughed

"Well you remember Bill?"

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing I sort beat him at his own game"

"You didn't" I nodded

"Who?"

"Eric" I looked over at the throne and Amelia followed my eyes and choked on her drink

"Breathe"

"Eric Northman"

"Yes"

"You go girl. So what else?"

"How about we go back to Eric's office?" she nodded and I got up and we headed back into his office. I shut the door

"I'm pregnant"

"No way! By who?"

"Eric"

"Vampires can't get women pregnant."

"Niall was why. He's the man sitting next to Eric. It turns out he's my great grandfather"

"NO WAY" I nodded

"He used magic so Eric could impregnate me" she screamed and I laughed. I lifted the shirt and her eyes went wide. She put her hands on my stomach and I laughed. She moved away and I put the shirt back down.

"Let's go back out. Don't tell anyone yet" she nodded still in shock. I pulled her arm and we walked back out and back over to the booth. We sat down and started talking when two people approached us.

"Hello ladies mind if we join you?"

"Sorry but we're just catching up we don't need you" Amelia laughed

"Oh come on"

"Sorry but no"

They sat down and I read their thoughts. They were from the Fellowship of the Sun. They had a knife on my leg in seconds.

"What are you doing?"

"We're here for you"

"Why?"

"We heard you're hear with the Sheriff of the Area and you're his bonded so if we hurt you we can kill him"

"You'll never get out of here alive"

"You're wrong"

"Really? Have you ever heard of a saying "dead man" they laughed at us

"Yes but that's not us"

"Really? You know that you're pissing me off move the knife now" Eric said as he came up behind me. Everyone looked at us and everyone in the club stopped talking.

"The knife is silver and no one can touch it."

"I can"

"You're allergic"

"No I'm not. Lemons yes, silver no." I grabbed him by the neck

"Now move the knife" Amelia was shocked

"You won't kill us"

"No I won't, but I can tell you that at least ten people will" he laughed

"What can they do. They can't touch silver"

"Yes, it's amazing isn't it. Well I guess I'm not going to win," he laughed

"No"

"You think I'm stupid. I can touch silver" I grabbed the knife, took it off him, and held it up to his neck

"This is fun but you got any more silver" he nodded

"Take it off. All of you too." I said to the men with him.

"NOW" they took all the silver off but I read that they had more

"Okay now take the blades and knifes from your shoes" they looked surprised but did it. I got Amelia to move out and then got out.

"Now what to do now? You see, you broke a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Well for one ,you came into a bar that is full of vampires, then you threaten Eric Northman and my life and I don't take to kindly to that because you threatened three lives"

"But we only said you and him"

"You did but I'm carrying another life and you threatened that one as well. Not only did you threaten me but Eric and my baby and I don't take that lightly. Who told you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" I pushed the knife deeper

"Who told you? There were only five people who knew, so who told you?" I read his mind and he had bugs all over the bar

"You should learn not to do that" I pushed the table over and pulled a bug off

"You're stupid. How long have these been here?"

"Couple days you hear a lot when they're here that long."

"You made a mistake. I can block all of the signals and also send a signal that can make your hearing go really bad for days" they laughed.

"You're Human"

"What you don't know won't harm you but what will is how I handle you. I'm fed up of hearing the shit that your fellowships come out with and manipulating children into coming into bars and nests and that is sick"

"How did you know about that?"

"You learn a lot from people but you also learn about who to trust and to tell you truthfully, I can tell you that the fellowship won't be here for much longer because more people believe that vampires are here to get along than trying to kill us all."

"You don't know that. They could easily kill you"

"Why haven't they then. I've spent three years dealing with your fellowship and being harmed through bruises or broken arms but I've never been hurt by a vampire. You know? I recall the only time humans get hurt is by your fellowship"

"No we don't"

"Really so you don't recall coming to Bon Temps and burning down three houses that you believed to house vampires but they didn't. They housed families of humans. Really nice people that had young kids. One had a baby and your fellowship came and killed them. How does it feel to kill a child?"

"We do what we have to, to protect the human race," I laughed

"You think your protecting them by killing them?"

"Yes we believe that. As soon as you mix with them you're evil"

"So what? I'm evil because I chose my own life"

"Yes"

"You know. I wish that someone would take your fellowship down because vampires may be horrible, may need blood. may need other things but they got a chance. They were all human once. What would you do if you were turned?"

"The same as now"

"Yes it doesn't make you any better. Vampires choose to come out because they wanted to but your fellowship never gave them a chance. You never gave them the opportunity to show you that they can be peaceful."

"No we never did, but why should we?"

"Because it would save a lot of hassle wouldn't it Steve?" people gasp

"How'd you know that?"

"You're the leader of the fellowship. You made a big mistake coming here. Do you know the bounty for your death by the humans and the vampires?" he shook his head.

"I thought so. Now, I believe we have some paperwork to sign and also a press conference to arrange" he nodded

"Good. Now let's see the fellowship. It's not yours anymore. It's mine and I will fix your shit and you can keep your life but you ever try and create something again and I will personally kill you." he nodded

"Amelia can you get us some paper?"

"Sure. You did good Sookie"

"I learnt a lot when you were away" I pushed Steve back in the booth as Amelia got us the paper and a pen. I picked my phone up

"Hi, can I have every news reporter down at Fangtasia tonight please? Steve Newlin, from the Fellowship of the Sun, has a speech to make and we would like everyone present"

"Of course we can be there in twenty minutes."

"Thank you" I hung up as Amelia came over with a stack of papers.

"I thought you might want these" she handed us the papers.

"How'd you know?"

"Octavia told us and kicked my ass back here"

"Well, tell her thanks"

"Of course" she walked away and I turned to Steve

"You look frightened"

"I am"

"Good. Now you'll sign these right now" he nodded and I handed the paperwork over and he began signing them as my phone went off

"Hello"

_"Guess Who?"_

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy"

_"I know. We have a problem"_

"What?"

_"There is some of the Fellowship down by the out road near Fangtasia"_

"How many"

_"100, maybe more"_

"I'll get back to you" I hung up

"Oh Steve you forget to tell me something" everyone looked at us as he started to laugh

"No" I laughed as he finished the forms

"Shame because I can be sure that a 100 members of the fellowship are coming down the road right now but I'm run them now. Time to make the announcement don't you think?" he nodded and I stood up.

"Say anything and you'll be dead in seconds. Don't try me. I'm not in the mood and it's not good to piss off a pregnant woman."

"I won't. What do you want us to say?"

"That we talked and you signed over the Fellowship and that you will leave vampires alone from now on and that if anyone tries anything they will be arrested"

"Fine"

"Good, I like you. You know when to step down but not to step up to a challenge. Now if you like, gentlemen first I can't have you behind me" I picked up the paperwork and we headed to the door. The news were there. I stood next to Steve as the others came out.

"I, Steve Newlin, have asked you to come as I have an announcement. From now on, Sookie Stackhouse is in charge of the Fellowship of the Sun, and that I have become friendly with vampires and have come to an understanding with them. Anyone who plots against them will be arrested and sent down for a long time. Thank you. Any questions"

"Steve, why decide now to end the fellowship?"

"Because we never gave them a chance and everyone deserves a chance. Now if that's all I'll let Sookie speak."

"Thank you Steve"

"Okay here's the deal. Any member of the fellowship caught attacking any vampires or humans for mixing with vampires will be arrested. Secondly, any Fellowship of the Sun members caught manipulating children under the age of 18 to turn against family and vampires will be prosecuted. That is all. Thank you for coming. That will be all." I walked back in with Steve.

"You did well. Now, I'll let you go, but if you ever come near any vampire and I'll kill you. Hurt another human and I'll kill you. Try to take over again and I will kill you. Now get out and don't come back. Don't try to start up again in another country because I'll find you and kill you. "He left and Amelia came over with a ginger ale

"Well Sookie I owe it to you. Sorry"

"Why?"

"When I left, I said you didn't have a backbone but hell girl, what the fuck was that? You scared the shit out of us"

"Okay maybe we could have done it more decently but come on. Wasn't that at least a bit funny? He came here to help me and that was stupid."

"That's not the point Sookie. You put yours and your child's life in danger"

"I know what I did Amelia. I don't need a reminder"

"Sookie just don't do it again. Hell girl, trying give us a heart attack"

"No I'm not but at least it's sorted out now"

"At what cost? You could have lost your life and you're child's."

"I know okay. Hell what would you do?"

"Get away"

"So what Then they try and get us during the day"

"Sookie I understand what you did, but come on girl, it was stupid" Eric was looking at us

"Amelia how many times have I been tied up, beaten, and nearly killed"

"Too many"

"So I did something that was risky but also better because they would not have killed me straightaway would they?"

"No they tortured you"

"What's better than risking your life or being tortured knowing your child is suffering?"

"I know. I'm sorry just promise not to do it again"

"I won't. There shouldn't be a need anymore and hell; I think I need a drink."

"No" she shouted I was laughing

"I love it when you do that. I was joking"

"Thank god but I certainly need one"

"Well, follow me. I remember my concoction for you" we walked to the bar

"Sookie that was brave" Long Shadow said.

"Thanks, can I mix a drink please? Amelia needs a pick me up"

"Sure. What do you need for it?"

"Gin, tonic, coke, vodka, carling, spirits and a mixer" he nodded and put them all on the bar. I picked the gin and tonic up. People watched as I mixed them together. Amelia was looking like she was going to die.

"You remember this?"

"How could I not? I made this when I was in bad shape and it helped. Trust me. It has a kick to it. I picked the glass up and poured some in and put it down next to her she picked it up and drank it all.

"Another"

"Amelia you know the rules. One is it. I can't carry you anymore"

"One more I swear I'm not drunk" Next thing you know, she falls off her chair and I began to laugh.

"No you forgot that it takes a minute to kick in"

"Sookie that's a powerful hit" I was laughing

"Yes, and now you're cured"

"Hell yeah I'm drinking again"

"Ow yeah I gave this to 15 customers in merlots' and the next day, they went to the alcoholic meeting and haven't touched alcohol ever since. It was funny" she got up and I helped her back to the booth and sat her down.

"I think I need a lift"

"Where are you staying?"

"I can't remember"

"Amelia surely you remember where you're staying at" she shook her head. I sighed and looked for Pam. She saw me looking and came over.

"Pam, Amelia is bored. Can you help her out please?"

"Sweet Jesus Sookie I love you too. Come on, let's get drunk" Amelia laughed and stood up and went with Pam out front. I looked at Eric and headed over to him...

**To be continued**

**Please, Please Review**

**From Lilizzy17**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting

"Sweet Jesus Sookie, I love you too. Come on, let's get drunk" Amelia laughed and stood up and went with Pam out front. I looked at Eric and headed over to him...

Chapter 8 – Meeting

As I walked over to Eric, Niall looked at the both of us and Eric sat down, as I sat across from him. Niall was watching as I sat down to the left of Eric.

"Im sorry Eric" he looked confused

"Sookie, why are you apologizing?"

"You're not angry?" he laughed

"Sookie why would I be angry, you have just helped the entire vampire race."

"And as I did so I put myself and our child in danger."

"Sookie You just got rid of one of the most powerful fellowships against us and you think I'm going to be angry with you"

"Yes" he looked at me, but before he could say anything, the entire club went silent as the club doors opened and Eric looked over and got up and bowed.

"You're Majesty," Eric said as a female came over.

"Eric. Would you like to tell me what is going on all over the news?"

"Yes your Majesty. My blood bonded was nearly, attacked tonight by the leader of the Fellowship of the Sun who had silver. I could not do anything and her friend was a witch but she was scared. Sookie managed to get the weapons, and then had a very intensive talk with the leader. He threatened her life because she is my bonded and she risked her life and my child's and managed to take over the Fellowship with legal documents and tell the whole world via reporters your majesty."

"You mean to tell me a human just defeated the Fellowship of the Sun for vampires?" I stood up and so did Niall. She noticed us together and bowed towards Niall.

"Niall it's a pleasure."

"Yes it is Sophie Ann. Now you will respect my Great Granddaughter" she looked at us.

"Im sorry Niall I didn't know she was your Great Granddaughter"

"Yes, well we were planning on keeping it a secret for a while but things have changed"

"Of course I understand. May I speak with her?"

"Of course" I looked at Niall and he nodded. I stepped away and walked over to her as everyone remained silent.

"You have just done a great deal for all vampires around the world my dear. Thank you."

"That's okay"

"Now my dear, let's talk over in a booth" I looked at Niall and he nodded and we headed over to a booth and sat down

"So Sookie how did you meet Eric?"

"I meet him three days ago."

"You only meet him three days ago and you're already blood bonded?" she asked joyfully

"Yes"

"Well I'm surprised my dear"

"Yes things happened and it had to be" she looked a little confused by my response.

"May I ask what happened?" I looked at Niall who was sitting with Eric talking and he nodded.

"Niall used magic to impregnate me with Eric's child" she looked shocked

"You're Pregnant?"

"Yes and we were going to tell you, but things changed and you're here now"

"Yes I had to see if it was true"

"I understand" she looked at us and everyone was so silent that it was driving us nuts

"Can you excuse us for a minute?"

"Of course" I got up and headed to the bar and Long Shadow came over.

"What can I get you Sookie?"

"Ginger ale please"

"Sure thing" he got me a ginger ale

"You okay Sookie. You don't look so good"

"I'm fine." I took a drink from the glass spitting it out as Eric rushed over

"Long Shadow, why is there lemon on the glass?"

"I don't know, they just came out of the washer. Ginger got them out and put them away"

"Ginger" Eric shouted and she came over

"Yes master?"

"Why is there lemon in the glasses?" I read her mind. She hated me for being with Eric and for saving the vampires and put lemon in all the glasses as revenge.

"Eric. She hates that I am with you and had just saved the vampires. She washed every glass with lemon and then sprayed them with lemon juice"

He looked furious. Pam had come in and had a hold of Ginger in seconds.

"You know what to do Pam" she nodded and left and Eric put his arms around me.

"Are you okay?"

"It smells of lemons in the entire place" he nodded at Long Shadow. Long shadow had already cleared the glasses into a box, spraying the club out with air fresheners. Pam had returned and I let go of Eric before going behind the bar ripping another bug off the counter putting it on the top before going along taking another fifteen bugs from the tables around the club. When I finished, I had over 30 bugs.

"Ginger helped put them in. She hated you and everyone here. She was sent here, so that she could get information on you and the politics in the vampire community" Eric looked at me.

"You just can't stop helping" I looked up at him and smiled

"Well I'm fed up of them. I have been stabbed shot and even kidnapped repeatedly by them. All because I helped vampires, I do not just know Bill. I also went to Texas not so long ago and met someone there. I think you might know him, he's called Godric" Eric looked at me.

"You meet Godric?"

"Yes she has, my child" I recognized the voice and turned around to see Godric in the doorway smiling.

**Please, Please Review**

**From Lilizzy17**


	9. Chapter 9: Godric

Previously

"Yes she has, my childe" I recognized the voice and turned around to see Godric in the doorway smiling.

Chapter 9 – Godric

"Sookie would you like to tell me what trouble you got yourself into now," I laughed as he came over. I sat on a bar stool as he sat next to me.

"You know the usual. The Fellowship was after me so I kicked their ass, that's all," he laughed

"I was coming to Bon Temps to see if you could help me, when I saw the news. The speech that Steve made was wonderful. Did you write it?" I laughed shaking my head

"I didn't. I told him what had to be said, he made the speech"

"Wonderful. Now I was coming to ask if you would come to Texas"

"Why?" worried slightly he laughed

"Stan and Isabella miss you also they are not being pleasant to people"

"You know I just told them some home truths. I think they might have taken it a little too serious," he laughed

"You think my home smells like a factory that creates the true blood Sookie what did you say to them"

"They tried it on with me so, I threw them across the room shouting at them," he laughed

"I wondered what that was about. I heard a crash then shouting but I didn't investigate"

"Well I better come and sort them out. They're probably waiting to be forgiven," he laughed

"You didn't" I nodded he burst into laughter. Eric was watching us both

"Sookie why would you tell them that"

"Because it scared them," he laughed as his phone went off

"_Godric speaking"_

"_Aw Isabella what's the matter?" _

"_Yes she is here, and it's true" he started to, laugh he moved the phone slightly_

"_She would like to speak to you Sookie" I nodded and he handed me the phone_

"_What's up?" _

"_Sookie what have you been doing girl"_

"_Well I met Eric and bonded with him. Then the Fellowship found out thought that if they killed me, they could get to Eric. So I sorted the whole thing out also I'm taking over the Fellowship."_

"_Bloody hell Sookie"_

"_Oh, language"_

"_Sorry Sookie"_

"_Now why am I being told that Godric's house smells like a factory where they make true bloods?"_

"_Well Stan and I have only drink True Blood until you forgive us."_

"_So you're making Godric come all the way from Texas to drag me back just to forgive you"_

"_We didn't know why he left. He said he had to visit Eric and you"_

"_Well, listen you're both forgiven and by the time I get there if there is so much as a single scent of the stuff, I will personally make you drink and eat food got that?" Godric was laughing so hard he nearly fell of the chair. I heard Stan cursing in the background _

"_When are you coming?"_

"_Give me one second, I'll ask Eric." I looked at Eric_

"_Trip to Texas okay?" he nodded _

"_Isabella, I will be there right tomorrow evening."_

"_That is not enough time" Godric was still laughing_

"_I don't care if it's not enough time. I did not expect Godric to have to come and get me just to stop you two and anyways, I am a human. When do you listen to humans?"_

"_After the human could send us flying across a room," I laughed_

"_Well that was your own fault. You should know better than to try to get into my pants," she laughed at this and Godric fell of his chair_

"_Sookie what was that?" I started laughing _

"_Godric falling off a chair" I said laughing. Isabella joined in as Godric stood up still laughing. Eric was looking between us both before he broke into laughter _

"_Why did he fall off a chair?"_

"_Because he's finding it funny that you listened but also took orders from a human" _

"_Hey we were thrown across a room. You would be scared if it happened to you" I went silent remembering that it did happen to me. Isabella went silent as soon as she realized it and Godric stopped laughing_

"_I know what it's like Isabella"_

"_Im sorry Sookie I didn't mean to say it like that"_

"_No you didn't but you did. We will be there tomorrow after sunset. The smell had better be gone and you had better have some food and some ginger ale in the kitchen for when we arrive. I'll speak with you tomorrow"_ I ended the call and Godric came over

"She didn't mean it Sookie"

"No but she didn't have to say that. I know what I did. I know what happened in Texas but I didn't need to be reminded again" Eric looked confused

"Im sorry about that I should have gotten there sooner"

"How could you get there sooner? You were fighting 10 humans who had silver Godric"

"Yes and remember the injuries you got when I could have been there sooner?"

"Yes but you couldn't, I got what I needed to get" he looked at me before asking what I meant.

"What?"

"Information on Steve If he starts anything, I can have him wiped out in minutes"

"That still doesn't make me believe that it wasn't my fault you were with my nest when you were taken"

"I've been all over the country Godric. I've been in many nests and I've taken so many times. I can't remember how many times, but the one thing I remember is you coming to get me. All the other times, I had to escape myself. No one came, so I didn't expect you" Niall looked at us both

"I had to. You were helping us so I owed you my protection"

"But you didn't have to"

"Just like you didn't have to do anything when that bomb was delivered and went off. You took charge and helped all the injured vampires, even when you yourself were not healed properly. You saved all their lives, including mine."

"Yes you saved us. I owed you. The Fellowship sent the bomb because you took me and hurt some of them"

"Yes but you didn't have to take all the silver out of everyone yourself with a knife and then suck the bullets out of me because they were too deep"

"Yes that's when my powers became more powerful and how I ended up sending Stan and Isabella into the wall and don't even ask how because I don't even know" I stood up

"I think you do" I looked at him. My little devil he thought

"Godric that is not respectful" he laughed

"Stay out then"

"You know I can't. Actually, it's only you. This whole room is full of vampires but I can only hear you. It's fascinating and that's funny" we both looked at Eric and broke into laughter and he shook his head.

"Godric that is disgusting" he laughed

"Well I couldn't help it. Anyways, I believe we should talk more" I nodded and headed over to a booth turning around.

"Can you all do something?" they laughed and the music started up again and everyone went back to doing things. I laughed as I sat down.

"Godric why haven't you told him?" he knew what I meant

"I wanted him to be free"

"Godric he loves you, can you not see that?"

"Yes but he has you now"

"I don't care if he has me Godric. You have to listen to me. You told me everything when we were in Texas. I can feel it as well so don't give me that crap"

"Sookie I can't do that"

"Do what? Tell him that you do care about him?" he looked down at the table before whispering an answer

"Yes" (because he loves you more so he choose you) he thought I was shocked at that I quickly stood he looked shocked when I hit him,

"You're stupid Godric. If he truly cared for you do you think he would do that?"

"No"

"If you don't tell him I will. I have seen you in your memories with him and I've seen you now. Even if you don't want to admit it, you still care for him a lot" I looked over at Eric as he sat on his throne looking at the both of us.

"Sookie I can't tell him"

"Why not Godric" I shouted as everything went quiet again.

"Because" he was thinking about what would happen with him, himself, and me. He could not deal with the pain if Eric did not love him anymore

"You have got to be kidding Godric. Do you really believe that?"

"Yes"

"You're a stupid vampire to believe that" he looked at me before I left walking over to Eric

"Eric would you please talk to him now" I said as he looked at me then at Godric. I looked over he was about to leave. I pushed my hand out so he could not get up

"Don't bother Godric. You're not leaving here until you have talked to each other. Right now, I have all the time in the world"

"Sookie I can't do that" I looked at him

"No but you can hurt him and yourself because of what you think will happen"

"Yes"

"Stop thinking for one minute and listen to your heart and get your head out of your ass," Sophie Ann was laughing with Niall as he looked at us

"I don't care how long it takes but you will both sort this out right now" I looked at the both of them, grabbing Eric hand pulling him up before pushed him in the direction of Godric. He stood still for a couple minutes looking between us both before him slowly walked over to him. I sat on Eric's throne watching both of them. Eric sat down before looking at Godric then back at me

"Do I need to start the conversation" they both looked at me

"Okay. Eric, Godric misses you. Godric, Eric misses you. Sort it out. The two of you will not move until you have." they tried standing up but could not. They saw that my palm was pointing at them they both signed before looking back at each other. I smiled seating back in the throne.

Eric's Pov

What did Sookie mean, Godric missed me. I looked at Godric and I could tell Sookie was watching

"What did Sookie mean when she said you missed me Godric?"

"Like she said Eric" I looked at him

"Why haven't you contacted me then?"

"I wanted you to be free"

"So you weren't going say anything or even come see me?" Godric looked at me before nodding his head. I looked at Sookie and she was talking to Sophie Ann and Niall. I could see she was watching us both still.

"Tell me what she was saying about you caring for me now Godric"

"Remember who you are speaking to" I could feel Sookie coming over but I kept looking at Godric

"Now, I think you need to cut that out right now" Sookie said angrily. I looked up at her she was glaring at Godric. I looked over at him he was watching Sookie's face I noticed everyone was moving away slightly seeing the anger in her body.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" she asked

"We were talking"

"No you were hurting each other's feeling because of me. Let me tell you something. I don't care about either of you right now. You are both pissing me off. If you can't admit to each other what you feel then maybe I made the mistake of meeting either of you." I looked at her shocked; I could feel Godric was as well.

Sookie's Pov

I was talking to Sophie and Niall and was keeping an eye on Godric and Eric. I could feel that they were both hurting each other's feeling so I stood up and walked over and stopped at the end of the table.

"Now I think I you need to cut that out right now" Eric looked up at me. I was glaring at Godric. Eric looked over at him and could see that Godric was looking at my face.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" I asked

"We were talking" Eric replied

""No you were hurting each other's feeling because of me. Let me tell you something. I don't care about either of you right now. You are both pissing me off. If you can't admit to each other what you feel then maybe I made the mistake of meeting either of you." they both looked up at me shocked

"I didn't mean to hurt you Sookie" Godric spoke

"Yes well, guess what? You both have. I have known you, Godric, for a few months. Every time I was near you, I could see it that you missed him it hurt you to be away from him. I have known you Eric for two days and could already tell right away that you missed Godric. Therefore, if you do not sort this out right now, I do not care about this blood bond or any bond for that matter. I will never come near you two again if you don't" they looked at me shocked. I turned around before walking back to the throne. Niall had heard everything as well as seeing everything. He pulled me onto his lap I started to cry

"Sookie, it'll be okay. They're talking to each other now. Look." I looked over at them seeing that they were talking finally.

"I know but" I could not say the last words, but Niall knew he placed me on Sophie Ann's lap as he sat me on her lap on the throne before walking over to them both sitting down glaring at them both.

Niall's Pov

I knew what Sookie was going to say and I placed her carefully on Sophie Ann's lap as she sat on the throne. Then walked over to where Eric and Godric were sitting and sat down, glaring at the both of them.

"I wasn't going to say anything but you need to know something" they looked at me before nodding

"Sookie is not just yours Eric. If I had known, I would have gotten her to meet both of you at the same time. I didn't know that she had already met Godric. You are both to be Sookie's mates. Have you ever heard of the story of the three lovers?" they shook their heads.

"Well it's says that two lovers who have grown apart for years will find another lover. She will be a female and that the three of you will do amazing things together. She was supposed to meet Eric first; he was to get her pregnant the first time they were together. Then she was supposed to meet Godric during her pregnancy. All three of you would become lovers to each other. After she had Eric's child, and given some time, she would have Godric's. That is why she was a virgin when you met her. It was not her choice. Magic prevented her from letting anyone have her bar you and Godric. So if both you don't get this sorted out, apologize to my great granddaughter and show her you both love her and each other, I will take her away and you'll never see her again. Not to wonder how much damage you have already caused because you both won't listen to her." After I said this, I stood up before going back over to Sookie and Sophie Ann. I could tell they were both watching me as they tried to take in everything that I just said

Sookie's Pov

Niall had placed me on Sophie Ann's lap and she was trying to calm me down but I carried on crying. I felt Niall come back over and sit down. Then, Pam came over and carefully took me off of Sophie Ann and put me on her lap.

"Hey. No more tears. Stop and look at them" I looked up at Pam and she smiled and wiped the tears of my face. I looked over at them and they were talking and sitting very close to each other. I laughed before looking back at Pam she seemed to be confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"They're talking and sitting closer together. Thank you Niall for whatever you said to them"

"No need to thank me dear" I looked at him and then back at them. Pam was rubbing my shoulders. I noticed it was 3am. I yawned and Pam laughed.

"Someone's tired," Pam said and laughed as I shook my head leaning on her while watching Godric and Eric talk. They looked at me before smiling. I yawned again they noticed as they both got up coming over.

"I think we should head home and get you to bed"

"Nope not till your sorted out, right Pam?"

"Actually were going to finish our conversation at home. We need to add a women's touch to it" I laughed at that remark as I got up of Pam and Eric held his hand out. I took it and we headed out after saying good bye and that we were all going to meet in Texas tomorrow at Godric's. When we got outside, Eric helped me into the back of his car and Godric slid in beside us. I leaned against the door, still very angry with them. Eric noticed me feeling and Godric look at him. Eric nodded at Godric and Godric leaned over and pulled me onto his lap. Then Eric started the engine so that we could go home.

**To be continued**

**Please, Please Review**

**From Lilizzy17**


	10. Chapter 10: Stronger Bond

Previous

"Actually were going to finish our conversation at home. We need to add a women's touch to it" I laughed at that remark as I got up of Pam and Eric held his hand out. I took it and we headed out after saying good bye and that we were all going to meet in Texas tomorrow at Godric's. When we got outside, Eric helped me into the back of his car and Godric slid in beside us. I leaned against the door, still very angry with them. Eric noticed me feeling and Godric look at him. Eric nodded at Godric and Godric leaned over and pulled me onto his lap. Then Eric started the engine so that we could go home.

Chapter 10 – Stronger Bond

Sookie's Pov

"What are you doing" I asked Godric, who was holding me on his lap and Eric was driving and he looked at us smiling.

"Holding you."

"Yes. Well I'm still mad at the both you, so if you don't mind..." Godric looked at Eric who nodded and before I knew it, Godric's lips were on mine. I moaned into his mouth. I could tell Eric was watching. I felt the car stop. I could feel that we were back at Eric's. Before I knew it, I was out the car and on Eric's bed. Eric was in the doorway and Godric was on the bed with me.

"You know Godric, Sookie looks really good naked" Eric said to Godric coming into the room. I was watching them both now.

"Really? And how do you think she tastes?"

"A little like Fae, but Niall told us that now that she's pregnant, she will be pure fairy till after the baby's born"

"Really?" Godric looked at me and I moved slightly

"What is it with the both of you?" I asked

"We both want you right now"

"I'm tired and still angry with you both"

"We know and we want to make it up to you. Let us show you please," Eric asked as he moved closer to me. Godric grabbed me and quickly placed me on his lap and continued kissing me. I moaned again

"Doesn't sound like she's tired, Eric"

"No, I think she's just trying to get us to wait. But we're not going to" I looked at them both

"Sookie you seem to be over dressed" Godric replied. I looked at them both not moving. Eric carefully grabbed my arms holding them up as Godric took my top off. Godric was kissing me down my neck and Eric was kissing my back.

"Godric please."

"Please what Sookie?"

"Fuck me" I didn't have to say it twice. He had me on my back in seconds and had my jeans and panties of in the next second and was in me. I gripped the bed sheets as he went in and out of me and I was already so close.

"Godric, bite me" I leaned my head over

"I don't bite the neck, the groin is my favourite place" he replied lifting my leg up over his shoulder and bit down. I felt Eric next to me, kissing my neck then biting me as well. I felt pressure coming big and I screamed Godric's and Eric's names. They both let go of me and I fell back on the bed as they both collapsed next to me.

"That was...wow" I said and they both laughed. I looked at them deciding to lean on Godric's side and put my legs over Eric. I felt Godric purr and looking up at him, I saw that he was watching me.

"Sookie, would you be okay if we created a blood bond" Godric asked watching me.

"I guess but what happens, with Eric's bond though?"

"They both become stronger and it creates one of the biggest bonds anyone will ever see" I nodded

"Okay" Godric smiled I got up slightly so I was leaning more on Godric but he pulled me onto his lap facing him

"Where?"

"I'll go for your groin as you take from my wrist." I nodded and he bit his wrist putting it over my mouth. I grabbed his wrist and started to drink. I saw Eric's fangs run down when Godric lifted my leg up biting me. A few minutes after he began sucking, I came hard. Eric was so close to me that I could feel his hardness against my leg. After a few more minutes, Godric moved away. I felt different but tired, and I yawned.

"Go to sleep lover. We'll be here when you wake up" Eric told me. I snuggled up with them then drifted off to sleep...

**Please, Please Review**

**From Lilizzy17**


	11. Chapter 11: Could this be love

Previous

"I'll go for your groin as you take from my wrist." I nodded and he bit his wrist putting it over my mouth. I grabbed his wrist and started to drink. I saw Eric's fangs run down when Godric lifted my leg up biting me. A few minutes after he began sucking, I came hard. Eric was so close to me that I could feel his hardness against my leg. After a few more minutes, Godric moved away. I felt different but tired, and I yawned.

"Go to sleep lover. We'll be here when you wake up" Eric told me. I snuggled up with them then drifted off to sleep

Chapter 11 - Could this be love

I woke up at 6pm somehow; I was in between Eric and Godric I slowly slip of the bed quickly finding my way to the bathroom where I do the necessary human needs also involving throwing up. When I finish I wash my mouth out before heading back into the room.

I move back in between Godric and Eric and not long, they both wake pushing me against each other. Godric starts kissing my neck as Eric finders wonder down to my hot center stoking it slowly before long. They have me panting and moaning before allowing me to come when godric bites down into my neck with Eric biting into my thigh when they both finish drinking from me they both collapse on the bed on either side of me putting arms around the three of us.

"That was amazing little one" godric whispers into my ear while sucking on my ear lobe.

"Lover we must dress to be ready to go to Texas to deal with Stan and Isabella" I slowly nod my head as Eric gets up of the bed walking into the wardrobe. Godric helps me up taking me into the bathroom starting the shower. We quickly wash each other when we both walk out Eric had laid some clothing for both us on the bed we quickly dress before going upstairs finding Eric In the kitchen.

"Lover the quickest way for us to get to Texas is flying either I can fly you in my arms or godric can fly you in his it is up to you lover" I look between them both

"Would godric be okay to carry me" he smiles warmly before looking to Eric

"Of course" godric picks me up carefully I put my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck while he walks out the door Eric following soon enough we take of flying to Texas me gigging into godric's side as Eric tried to catch up to us both.

**Next Chapter will skip texas trip, but will be put slightly into the next chapter.**

**Please, Please Review**

**From Lilizzy17**


	12. Chapter 12: Three weeks later

Ch.12 – Three Weeks later

It has been two long weeks. Since we got back from Texas, Stan and Isabella had made the nest smell lovely, from flowers and sprays.

When we arrived their Stan and Isabella welcomed us all with open arms, first greeting Godric, then Eric before me because they couldn't help hugging me and then announcing that they had cooked me something. So we had to go through to the kitchen so I could eat. All week Stan and Isabella took it to cooking for me. I was excited that they cared so much for me.

Godric had spent most of the time trying to clear up everything as he was coming back to Shreveport. The time we did spend together was the best, they showed how they truly cared for me in that week spoiled me even more, we had to fly back on plane because of the luggage we had, who could off thought of bringing back over ten bags, and they were just mine. Of course Pam meets us at the airport with a minibus type van to help put the cases into and then we went home.

I miss Texas, I miss Stan and Isabella cooking for me truly it was amazing the mess they could make while cooking made me laugh. Sometime I got into the kitchen and syrup would drop onto my dress or top from the ceiling, but it was gorgeous the food they managed to cook.

I've spent a lot more time getting to know Eric and Godric more and grown quite found of them. Niall had stopped by every other day right now as the first month in my pregnancy was going to be shaky he said. Half way through the first week back from Texas I was bed ridden for three days as I had over driven myself and need to relax more, which made Eric and Godric both worry about me they were at my side most the time and even went to ask Amelia to move in so that I had someone here during the day to look after me. She and Pam had grown closer, and I believe are now going out.

Eric and Godric have been telling me of their past so I could understand them more. They also told me about their dominate vampire parts and what they expect. Explaining that they would love to explore me becoming submissive and they dominate. I wasn't sure when they first told me about it, which would be when you get told that you appear to have submissive qualities and we would love to be you dominates and train you, but after listening and them showing me things to do with that type of relationship. I am considering it very carefully.

Niall was stopping by today to explain more about my relationship and what I am. I was excited about this as I could find out more about what I am.

**Next chapter will be Niall visit with Sookie and her thoughts afterwards. **

**Please, please review. **

**Let me know what you think and if I'm going too fast for you**

**From Lilizzy17**


	13. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
